learning to love ulquiorra x oc (may change)
by Onepiecelover4ever
Summary: A girl with the power to control time, has caught Aizen's attention. He sends Ulquiorra to bring her to Hueco Mundo, only to find out that she is from hell. When soul Society finds out, they will do anything to get her out of the clutches of Aizen, and bring her to their own side. Ulquiorra x oc
1. Chapter 1

Name: Kirai Hayashi

Kirai means hate

Looks: Has red eyes that look like they have flames in them, and straight white hair down to her waist ,with a light blue tint at the bottom.

Is a C-cup with curves and a toned body.

Origins: was reincarnated in hell after death

Info: She was reincarnated in hell for unknown reasons instead of turning into a hollow. In hell, She slowly gained powers and went up the ranks to become one of the generals in the army. She is ranked fourth out of all seven of them. She serves the devil, but secretly hates it, and ran away going to earth in the process . She is a very mysterious and secretive person, but will open up to you if your are nice to her. She landed in Karakura town and is hiding in secret.

Powers: She controls time, and can heal someone like orihime. Not only can she heal, but she can also affect living things(not just objects) and can see the future with her power.

Zanpakuto: None

Pairing(s): OC x Ulquiorra. May change


	2. Chapter 2

In Karakura town, it was currently a peaceful and sunny day. A girl was walking down the road humming happily with a bag in her hand swinging it around. A sudden boom brought her out of her song. She dropped her bag and started running towards where she had heard the explosion, her long white hair flowing behind her. When she got there , she saw two different people standing there. One wearing a green and striped hat and the other a woman with dark skin and purple hair. The girl smiled.

"What are soul reapers like you doing here?" they both turned around surprised hearing her.

"You can see us?" the woman asked surprised.

"Of course I can," she said, like it was nothing. " but that is currently not the problem now, is it?" she looked towards the two people standing there. Or should she say.. arrancars. The smaller one told the bigger arrancar to get ready to leave. And started opening up the gargantua when she interrupted him.

"Ara? Are you leaving already you know it's not nice to leave people hanging." She said in a playful voice. The smaller arrancar turned towards her. The woman had a strange reiatsu leaking off of her even though she was already suppressing it. He could tell she was dangerous, and shouldn't be fought with.

"I have completed my mission and will tell Aizen-sama, that the shinigami he was concerned about is nothing but trash."

"Hmmm are you sure that's smart? You know the one your calling trash now might be the one to kill you.~~" She said this with no regard to the people around her who were showing shocked faces, wondering how she knew that . He narrowed his eyes at her. "The rest of the so called Espada's will die too you know." She smiled, and disappeared, only to reappear in front of him, so fast that even youruichi was shocked at her speed . "You shouldn't call everyone trash." She reprimanded him. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be seeing you soon. Don't forget me."

Just like that she vanished, leaving Ulquiorra with a slight pink on his cheeks.

IN HUECO MUNDO

All the Espada's were currently sitting in the meeting room around a table. A man with brown hair slicked back smiled. Ulquiorra, if you would be so kind to show us what happened in the human world." Ulquiorra wordlessly nodded, he took out his left eye and crushed it into his hand.

By the end of the little show, Espada's five and six, we're ready to burst out laughing. "Ahahaha! Ulquiorra got kissed by a girl! And he blushed too!" A few of the Espada's smirked at this but didn't laugh out loud, not wanting to get him mad.

And get cero'd at.

"Shut up trash" Was all he said. Looking like his normal emotionless self.

Aizen thought this was quite funny indeed, but inside he was worried about what the girl would bring him. "Ulquiorra."

"Yes Aizen -sama."

"What is that girl's name?"

"She did not tell me, I deeply apologize."

"It is alright. I would like you though, for you to bring both her and Orihime Inoue here."

"Yes."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter but this is my first bleach fan fiction I'll try to make them longer as I continue, thank you for reading. Please review, follow, and favorite!


End file.
